Showbiz Pa More
|last_aired = present |preceded_by = |followed_by = |related = |website = }}Showbiz Pa More! is a Filipino a the weekend entertainment talkshow broadcast of Jeepney TV It can be heard simultaneously on AM Radio via DZMM and MOR 101.9FM its cable and digital TV version DZMM TeleRadyo and MOR TeleRadyo Provincial AM and FM radio stations affiliated with ABS-CBN MOR FM radio stations nationwide likewise air in simulcast. The newscast is made available overseas via ABS-CBN's international brand The Filipino Channel since May 5, 2018-present It is hosted by DJ Jhai Ho of MOR 101.9 DWRR-FM Joe Marasigan of Super Radyo DZBB 594Khz and DJ Jamie Fournier of RJ 100.3 DZRJ-FM airs every Weekends at 14:30-17:00PM Saturday afternoons after the defunct noontime variety shows It's Showtime and Sunday afternoons after the defunct smusical variety shows ASAP Natin' To was the network's answer to GMA Network's Startalk which was already established as a Saturday Showbiz-Oriented talkshows and S-Files which was already established as a Sunday Showbiz-Oriented talkshows History On January 5, 2019-present the shows was relaunched as Showbiz Pa More to mark its 1th anniversary In the show's special anniversary on February 9, 2019-present a new set and new OBB was introduced the Competitions became a four-ways battle TV Networks when by RJTV-29 (Showbiz Inside Report) IBC-13 (Celebrity DAT Com) GMA Network (Startalk) TV5 (Showbiz Police) the produced by their own the showbiz-oriented talkshow where some of the their talents and staff we The show plummeted in the ratings for the Saturday afternoon timeslot in 2019-present when rival network GMA Network premiered Startalk hosted by Joe Marasigan & Carlo Marasigan Jodi Sta Maria Jasmine Curtis Maja Salvador Joey De Leon and Ricky Lo Startalk surpassed Showbiz Pa More in the ratings for a saturday timeslot but after Butch Francisco Alyssa Alano and Heart Evangelista left tp Startalk in 2015-present and after reformatting, Showbiz Pa More regained top-rating status Startalk to and every Saturday afternoons timeslot right-after the noontime variety shows Eat Bulaga! Saturday Editions The move was due to the reason that it never gained headway against its rival show RJTV-29 (Showbiz Inside Report) IBC-13 (Celebrity DAT Com) and TV5 (Showbiz Police) On January 6, 2019-present the show was relaunched as showbiz Pa More to mark its 1th anniversary In the show's special anniversary on February 10, 2019-present, a new set and new OBB was introduced the Competitions became a four-ways battle TV Networks when by RJTV-29 (The Buzz) IBC-13 (Showbiz Unlimited) GMA Network (S-Files) and TV5 (Paparazzi Showbiz Exposed) the produced by their own the showbiz-oriented talkshow where some of the their talents and staff we The show plummeted in the ratings for the Sunday afternoon timeslots in 1998-present when rival network GMA Network premiered by S-Files hosted by Alden Richards Pia Guanio Luane Dy Maureen Wroblewitz Joe Marasigan and Carlo Marasigan S-Files surpassed by Showbiz Pa More in the ratings for a the time but after left Paolo Bediones Richard Gomez Joey Marquez John Lapus and Lorina Tolentino S-Files in 2012-present and after reformatting Showbiz Pa More regained top-rating status S-Files to and every Sunday afternoons timeslot right-after the noontime variety shows Sunday Pinasaya Saturday Editions The move was due to the reason that it never gained headway against its rival show Showbiz Unlimited of IBC-13 Paparazzi Showbiz Exposed of TV5 and The Buzz of RJTV-29 Host *Jhai Ho (2018-present) *Joe Marasigan (2019-present) *Jamie Fournier (2019-present) See also